Health
Health (commonly known as HP, an abbreviation for H'ealth/'H'it '''P'oints) is the amount of life a unit or structure has. Max health is the cap on life any unit can have. Current health is directly reduced by damage and is regained in many different ways. Every unit and structure has their max and current health displayed as a bar above their models. When displayed over a champion's model in game, the health meter is displayed as segmented bars. Bar at the bottom.]]Additionally, for your own champion, it is represented in the interface as a green bar with two numbers ( # / # ): the first one represents the actual life available at the moment, while the second is the maximum amount of health the champion can have. If a champion's health reaches zero and he doesn't have any abilities preventing it, death will occur. Max health scales additively with every bonus health point and increases with each level, meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. At level 18 base health ranges from 1610 health to 2381 health. See here for the complete list. Asides from , who may obtain any amount of health due to the passive effect of his , the most health any champion can get is 14652, being with 6 stacks, all HP/level and Percentage HP runes and HP-related masteries, 6 fully stacked , , health boost and active on him from a with maximum ability power possible. After he revives, Cho'gath can only use his feast a maximum of 2 times before the revive buff wears out, since the maximum cooldown reduction he can achieve is not large enough to get back to full stacks within those 2 minutes. Effective Health Effective health is the actual amount of damage required to be killed. There is effective health for physical damage and for magical damage. In short the formula is: *Physical Effective Health = Max Health (1 Armor / 100) *Magical Effective Health = Max Health (1 Magic Resist / 100) What this means, health becomes more valuable for each additional point of armor or magic resist. Health as a casting resource A few champions also use their own health to cast abilities instead of mana: * * * Other champions' abilities * costs 40 / 64 / 88 / 112 / 136 health per use * costs 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 health per attack Health as scaling Champion abilities * receives bonus health regeneration per second equal to 0.3% of his maximum health. * gains attack damage for every 1% of health he is missing. * heals % of his maximum health over 12 seconds. * regenerates 0.5% of his maximum health per second if he hasn't been damaged by a Monster, Champion or Tower for 9 seconds. * heals 2% of his maximum health over 4 seconds every time he uses an ability. * grants him a shield equal to 10% of his maximum health which recharges if he hasn't been damaged for 10 second. * heals 7% of his maximum health when he attacks with 5 magical sap stacks. * grants him a shield that blocks for a flat amount plus 10% of his bonus health. * increases his attack damage by 1% of his maximum health. * deals % of her maximum health in additional magic damage per second. * does 10% of his bonus health in additional magic damage. * heals allied champions that damage a life-tapped enemy by a flat amount plus 1.5% of his maximum health over 3 seconds. * receives 25% of his max mana as bonus health. * passively gains attack damage for every 1% of health he is missing. * increases his ability power by 1 for every 40 bonus health points. * does 15% of his bonus health in additional magic damage. * heals 30% of his maximum health over 6 seconds if he gets under 30% health. * does 15% of his bonus health in additional physical damage. * gives him a temporary on hit effect that deals 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6% of the targets health per attack as magic damage. * passively grants her an on hit effect that deals 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8% of her targets health as true damage every 3 attacks. Items * increases your attack damage by 1.5% of your maximum health. * does 25% of the target's current health in magic damage upon activation. * restores .35% of your maximum health every second. * does 4% of the target's maximum health in magic damage every autoattack. * does 2.5% of the target's maximum health in magic damage every autoattack. * gives 1 attack Damage for every 2.5% health missing. Ways to restore health A champion's health can be restored in several ways: * Health regeneration * Using a . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum health per second. * Some max health is granted upon leveling up and with that you regain some current health. Actual health regained is lower depending on how wounded the champion is upon leveling up. * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , and ), will restores health equal to a percentage of their missing health. * With life steal or spell vamp, dealing damage to enemies with autoattacks or abilities respectively will restore some health. * The passive effect of and restores 250 health over 8 seconds when leveling up. * Using a healing ability or spell. Ways to increase maximum health Items Core * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Classic * . * . * . * . * . * . Dominion * . * . * . * . * . Champion abilities Note: Only the addtional health effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his maximum health by 90 / 120 / 150 when it kills a unit. This buff stacks up to 6 times. Cho'Gath loses half his current stacks (rounded up) upon death. * increases the maximum health of the targeted ally by 300 / 450 / 600 (+ 50% of her ability power) for 7 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 300 / 450 / 600 for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 300 / 450 / 600 for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 1 per 4 mana he has. * permanently increases his maximum health by 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 whenever he kills a unit if is toggled on. * increases his maximum health by 220. * increases his maximum health by 1.4 per 1 point of ability power. Masteries * increases your champion's health by 1.5 per level (6 per level at rank 4). At rank 4 this translates to an additional 108 health at champion level 18. * increases your champion's health by 30. * increases your champion's maximum health by 3%. Runes * , and runes increase maximum health. List of champions' health Category:Defensive champion statistics